Użytkownik:Tenshimeiyo/Brudnopis
Reportshie — jednorożec, klacz, która jest całkowicie oddana reporterstwu, córka jednorożki Restiny i kucyka ziemskiego Jurera. Posiada trzech braci a ona sama jest najmłodsza z rodzeństwa a chyba najdojrzalsza. Chciałaby zostać naczelnym albo najsłynniejszą dziennikarką w calusieńkiej Equestrii. Ponysona użytkowniczki, która Nie ma nicku. Geneza powstania postaci Pierwsza myśl narodziła się na obozie harcerskim w namiocie. Autorka nudziła się bo nie mogła zasnąć. Miała przy sobie kartkę i narysowała pierwszego kucyka, nie był on na szybkiego ale autorka bardzo się postarała. Kucyk był na początku kucykiem ziemskim, grzywę miał upiętą w koka a ogon związany gumką potem kucyk zmieniał się z czasem. Jednorożec Chica Potem autorce znudził się projekt klaczy, więc postanowiła go zrobić w kreatorze. Jednorożec miał grzywę spiętą thumb|Chicaw kucyka oczy różowe a sierść białą, klacz była jednorożcem. Pegaz Lumia Po upływie 2 dni w poniedziałek w klasie 5 uczennicy nudziło się na lekcji języka polskiego. Wyciągnęła kartkę i zaczęła rysować kucyka. Był on pegazem w postrzępionej grzywie i ogonie. Drugi Pegaz Darlu Po upływie kolejnych 2 dni znowu autorce się znudził kucyk i postanowiła zrobić kolejnego tyle że swojego ostatniego, którego wrzuci na wikię. Ostatni Kucyk Jednorożec Reportshie Za miesiąc autorka znowu narysowała kucyka tyle że jednorożca, który bardzo jej się spodobał. Postanowiła że ten kucyk będzie oddany reporterstwu i mających trzech starszych braci jak autorka. Pokolorowała go thumb|Chibi wersjaładnie na komputerze i wstawiła na wikię Wygląd od najmłodszych lat aż do dziś Bobasek Reportshie jako małe bobo miała troszkę jaśniejszą grzywę, która była krótka i lekko postrzępiona, sierść troszkę jaśniejszą i zawsze we włosach spinkę na włosy koloru fioletowego i różowego w kształcie motyla, która była dla niej całym życiem, bez której wręcz nie mogła żyć. Reportshie miała z początku krótkie włosy bo w długich źle się ją rozczesywało i to ją bolało, więc rodzice kupili jej szczotkę Hero Szczotka XDDD . Spinka znudziła się Report gdy miała 14 lat. Jednak trudno było rozstać się z opaską, więc dalej ją nosiła, nie przejmując się. Jako reporterka w dorosłym życiu czasem zakładała opaskę by wspomnieć czasy z dzieciństwa, lecz teraz już jej wcale nie nosi i podarowała ją swojej siostrzenicy. Filly Jako Silly Filly klaczce ściemniała się jej sierść i tak samo grzywa, która stawała się dłuższa i coraz bardziej postrzępiona. Oprócz spinki motyla Reportshie miała również częściej spięte włosy, które stawały się dłuższe. Nastolatka Report jako nastolatka miała wielkie zmiany. Grzywa stała się długa i poszarpana tak jakby niedźwiedź był wkurzony. Nosiła różne stroje, robiła sobie make up na imprezy i nosiła wiele bransoletek Nie które dostawała a nie które robiła sama robiła. Nosiła grzywę spiętą albo w kucyka albo uplecione w warkocz albo zwyczajnie rozpuszczone. Dorosła Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest koloru Ciemnego Fioletowego. Klacz nosi bardziej rozpuszczoną grzywę ale chodzi także w warkoczu i w kucyku. Tak się składa że grzywka klaczy jest noszona na "skośkę" i jedno pasmo grzywy jest w cudzysłowiu postrzępione nie mniej jednak po zapuszczeniu jest prosta niczym drut i układa się na lewą stronę głowy klaczy. Różne Fryzury Reportshie bardzo lubi mieć rozpuszczoną grzywę jednak lubi także nosić różne fryzury. Najczęściej jak nie ma czasu spina sobie grzywę gumką w kucyka ale jak ma troszkę więcej czasu zpina sobie fryzurę w koka albo nosi różne spinki. Nosi kokardki jednakże zabyt często spadają i musi ciągle je poprawiać. W koku bardzo lubi chodzić ale zbyt często też go sobie nie upina bo zawsze klacz wychodzi na ostatnią chwilę z domu. Gdy wie że jest coś naprawdę ważnego, jakaś gwiazda przyjeżdża wtedy postanawia iść do fryzjera by ten zrobił jej piękną fryzurę. Sierść i sylwetka. Reportshie to klacz, której sierść jest w średnim odcieniu koloru niebieskiego. Klacz nie jest chuda jak na nią mówią w szkole. Klacz jest po prostu szczupła. Kiedy ktoś ją nazwie kościotrup albo chuderlak to pójdzie na niego z łapami. Jak jej autorka Plik:Awesome icon.png Róg Nie przeszkadza klaczy, wręcz przeciwnie, dziękuję światu że jest jednorożcem uwielbia nim być. Uczy się magii ale to zajmuje. Charakter Klacz jest chamska dla chamskich i miła dla miłych potrafi się wydrzeć. Pomaga biednym i innym kucykom w potrzebie. Reprezentuje element wiecznej miłości gdyż kocha całym sercem i nigdy nie przestaje kochać. Przypisy